Nowadays it has become very popular for people to enjoy watching various video contents at a time of their choosing, such as watching TV series, late shows, sports games, etc., using video-on-demand (VOD) technologies. VOD allows viewers to select and watch video contents when at their leisure, rather than having to watch at a specific broadcast time. Currently, various content distributors offer VOD versions of TV shows, sports events and other types of video content, after the live broadcasting of the video content by a TV channel has ended.